Harry Potter And The Soul Of The Dark Lord
by GhostlyShadow
Summary: Harry continues on his quest to destroy Voldemort and deals with his pain. Continues HPGW and begins RWHG. Read and Review please! T rating might go up later.
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters; they are the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment, and I am writing solely for the joy of it, not for any money.

**Chapter One**

_Arrival_

With two loud cracks, a pair of nervous looking teenagers appeared before a large house, standing on a well-kept lawn.

"You ready?" A tall redheaded boy whispered. The shorter girl, who had bushy brown hair, merely nodded. They walked silently up to the door, and rang the bell. The girl turned to the boy.

"Absolutely no magic. None. Promise me Ron." She glared at him.

"But what if they need convincing?" He looked down at her.

"Then we'll use reason." She said firmly. The boy looked disappointed.

"Fine 'Mione. I promise." He looked at her glumly. "I won't us-" He burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Before Ron could answer she turned around. "Oh, hi Harry." The disembodied head of a raven haired boy stopped making faces.

"Hey." He looked at them. "Reason won't work on them." As he pointed at the inside, they heard the lock on the door click open. "Whoops, gotta go." He jumped on a broomstick and flew through a window open on the second floor.

The door was ripped open a purple faced man with very little neck, who was standing in front of a horse-faced woman. A large blond head disappeared around a corner.

The man looked like he might explode. "WHAT IN THE RUDDY HELL ARE YOU-" He realized that the entire neighborhood could hear him, and pulled them into the house. He slammed the door and walked to the bottom of the stairs. "BOY! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" He thundered.

"Hey Ron, Hermione." Harry emerged from the staircase. He turned to his uncle. "I come of age in three hours, and you know that Dumbledore asked you to let me in one last time before I turn seventeen. I am spending the next few months with this lot, and we need a place to stay tonight. We'll leave in the morning, and then you'll never see me again." He ushered his friends upstairs.

For the next few hours they caught up on recent events and helped Harry pack, and when they slept, it was the first time in months that Harry wasn't disturbed by images of his godfather.

Authors Note: This is the first chapter in I don't know how many, but this is pretty much going to be what I think should happen in the last book. I have written the second chapter and most of the third, but its 1:30 where I live and I'm too tired to type more. Please give me some feedback, I need it to get motivated to write more. Also, if anyone would like to be a Beta reader for me, since I am currently lacking one, I would be eternally grateful. E-mail me at if you're interested. Thanks for reading.

-GhostlyShadow


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I'm not making any money off of this. Suing me would cost you more than you would get.

**Chapter Two**

_The Letter_

Harry awoke early the next morning, moving to his window and surveying the sky. The steel gray predawn light barely illuminated two black shadows on the horizon moving towards the house. Harry groggily opened the window and stood back as Hedwig and a tawny Hogwarts owl swooped in. He opened the school owl's letter first, and the owl flew out the window and disappeared.

_Dear Harry, _the letter read. _This letter will give you certain abilities if you sign it. Included in these is the ability to make portkeys, apparate, and use any magic you need to, including the Unforgivables. By using the incantation attached to this you can transfer the power to use magic freely and apparate to others. But be careful, others can use this if they hear it, so learn to use it silently. The second parchment has been spelled to catch fire after you use it the first time. I also need to meet with you in the Headmaster/Headmistress office at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Mariel Whitmore, Head of the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Wizardry Department_

_Jennifer Harper, Head of the Ministry Regulated Transportation Department_

To this Harry added his own untidy scrawl, and was surprised when the parchment glowed red. A silver mist rose from the parchment and attached to Harry settling into his magical being until it was no longer visible. He read the incantation, memorized it, then performed the spell on the sleeping Ron and Hermione.

"What did you just do?" Harry looked back at Hermione.

"That allows you to use Unforgivables and whatever else you need to. I can transfer it to anyone." He pulled out the second letter, ignoring the ash he would have to pick up later, and his heart increased its tempo when he saw who it was from. He cursed.

"What is it?" Hermione stood up.

"Ginny's coming to visit. Now! I have to introduce her to _them."_ He pronounced the word as though it was something he found on the bottom of his shoe. "Be right back." He sprinted out of the room.

---ooo00ooo---

Hermione walked over to Ron.

"Ron, wake up. Up!" She shook him. "Wake up! Bugger it… Levicorpus!" Ron started to find himself upside down.

"Wha? Waz happening?" He was barely awake.

"Ginny's coming to visit Harry. Now!" She ran out of the room leaving a very confused Ron.

---ooo00ooo---

Harry arrived downstairs moments later, just in time to see emerald flames spring up in the unbarred fire place. Uncle Vernon roared with fury as a girl stopped spinning and stepped out of the fireplace into Harry's arms. Harry leant down and kissed her.

"And who is this?" Uncle Vernon fumed.

"This is Ginny, my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend? I always said your lot was insane. I want you out of my house!"

"We're going." Harry said coldly as he led Ginny upstairs and into the room. Ron had Vanished the sleeping bags he and Hermione has used and they were sitting on the bed.

"I gotta pack." Harry said as he bent down to pick up a pair of socks.

"We'll help." It took over fifteen minutes to find everything Harry owned and to put it in his trunk.

"Where are we going Harry?" asked Ron.

"And how are we going to get there?" added Ginny. Harry looked at them.

"We need to go to the Burrow, because Ron, you and Hermione aren't going back to school, so you'll need to grab your stuff. Ginny, you need to go back. No, don't look at me like that"-Ginny was glaring at him- "I need someone there to tell me about what's happening. Make sure you destroy that Vanishing Cabinet Malfoy used last year. Then we need to go back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place- shit, we need a new secret keeper- and then I need to go to Hogwarts." Ron looked back at Harry.

"Actually, they have a new Secret Keeper. Mad-Eye Moody. I guess they figure no one will capture him."

"Forgotten our fourth year have they?" Harry remembered when Mad-Eye had been captured and impersonated by a Death Eater, allowing Voldemort to return. "Anyway, Ginny, I'm going to transfer the powers of Apparition to you." He repeated the incantation and more silver mist melted off of Harry and settled onto Ginny. "Lets go."

And with four loud cracks they all disappeared. Harry reappeared a second later to grab the birthday card Sirius had sent him on his fourteenth birthday and disappeared again. A moment later Aunt Petunias head appeared around the corner, as if she barely dared to believe they had gone. Vernon let out a whoop of joy, and Dudley immediately put a broken television in the room, glad to have his two rooms back

Miles away, Harry couldn't care less about the Dursleys.

Authors Note: I still need a beta reader for these, so if your interested, Also, please review, I have the third chapter finished, I need to edit and type it, and your reviews will help me get the fourth chapter up. So please review, and please, I really need a beta.

-GhostlyShadow


End file.
